A Different World
by hiddlesdowneyjr
Summary: Ben and Kate go on a business trip. It's foreign land for the two. It's a different world. Set pre-borderline, 2X11 Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Legal or any characters from it! **

**Enjoy :)**

When Kate heard that she would be going on a business trip with Ben, she was quite nervous. She now knew that Ben had some feelings for her since he went to Leo's looking for her. That means something, right?

"Katie, are you're bags packed and ready to go?" Ben asked as he was walking out of his office. "I'm going home to grab mine if you want a ride?"

"That'd be great. All my stuff is packed, I just need to go home and grab it." Kate replied.

"Great!" Ben said as he continued towards the elevator

When they entered the elevator, they were silent. _Well, this is super awkward. _Kate thought.

"Are you excited about he business trip?" Ben asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be fun." Kate replied.

"So what, we just get this big house all to ourselves, right?" Ben said,

"Yeah, I guess. Do you know how long we're supposed to be here for?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I think it's about a week or so." Ben replied.

_Wow, a week is a long time to be stuck in a house with Ben Grogan. I'm going to have to share a bathroom with him, and a kitchen…_

Kate's thoughts were interrupted by the elevator coming to a stop. They both exited the elevator and headed for Ben's car. Kate had been in his car many times before, but something was different this time. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Is something different about your car?" Kate finally asked.

"Uhh, I got this air freshener…" Ben replied.

"That's it! What is that scent?" Kate said.

"Pine tree." Ben replied.

"It smells… interesting." Kate said.

For the rest of the ride they were silent. Kate was having trouble thinking of things to say so she finally gave up and just stayed quiet.

They then reached Lauren's house, which Kate was living in. She climbed out of the car and headed to towards the door.

"You want some help carrying your bags?" Ben called out from the car.

"Sure!" Kate replied.

Ben got out of the car and came inside Lauren's house to find three suitcases sitting on the floor.

"Holy crap, you need all of this for one week?" Ben asked.

"Of course I do, I'm a woman. We need a lot in one week." Kate replied.

They picked up the suitcases and headed back to Ben's car. After they out the suitcases in the truck, they climbed back in the car and left for Ben's house.

"So how long are you planning on staying with Lauren?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't have the money to pay for a house right now, and I haven't found an apartment that I like yet." Kate replied.

"I know this real estate guy, he could probably find you something great that's also cheap. I can give him a call if you want?" Ben said.

"That'd be great! Thanks Ben." Kate replied.

After that they got to Ben's house.

"This'll only take a second." Ben said as he got out of the car and headed inside.

He came back out with one suitcase and one bag. A lot less than what Kate had brought…

Ben put his things in the back seat and they started towards the airport. _Crap! I forgot my headphones at the office. Now I'm going to have to actually talk to Ben for the whole trip… _Kate thought as they came onto the airport entrance.

They found a parking spot, grabbed their bags, and headed towards their airplane.

After they passed through everything, they were sitting on the airplane waiting for take off.

"How long is this ride?" Kate asked.

"Five hours." Ben replied.

_Great. Five hours sitting right next to Ben. This is going to be so much fun._

**I hope you guys like it so far! And I apologize if you were reading either of my other two stories but I deleted them. I didn't like the way they were going so I just started fresh! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the great reviews! Glad to know you like my story! **

**Enjoy chapter two :)**

**And again, I don't own Fairly Legal or any characters from it!**

An hour into the flight, Kate was already bored out of her mind. Ben was asleep with his headphones in, so she couldn't talk to him. There was an old lady across the isle, but that'd be weird. So she decided to go to the bathroom to pass some time.

When she returned, Ben was awake and eating some cookies.

"Where did you get those?" Kate asked as she sat down in her seat.

"They just came around with them. You must've missed them." Ben replied.

"Dang. Can I have some of yours?" Kate hopefully asked,

"Sure, I guess." Ben said as he started to rip the cookie in half. He handed her the smaller half, of course, and she immediately ate it.

"Hungry much?" Ben asked.

"Yeah… I didn't get anything to eat this morning." Kate replied. "Lauren has the weirdest food."

"I bet." Ben said.

Kate could tell something was off. Ben was distant. It felt like he was somewhere else. His mind was on other things. And being Kate Reed, she couldn't help but ask…

"Is something up Ben?" Kate asked.

"Uhh, it's nothing." Ben replied. He was avoiding eye contact with her. Now she was sure something was wrong.

"Ben, I can read people like a book. Something's wrong." Kate said, making sure to look him right in the eye.

"You really want to know?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I do." Kate replied.

"Well, when Beth came back for that case last week, it kind of shook me up. She made me realize that I was a complete jerk to her, even if I did warn her from the start." Ben said. "I feel like I push people away… Do I?" Ben asked.

Kate didn't know if he was asking her, or if it was just rhetorical. Her question was answered when he escaped the conversation and put his headphones back in his ears.

_Ben really isn't a bad guy. I mean, he went around town looking for me… What's so special about me? _Kate thought as she unscrewed the cap from her water bottle and took a drink.

Her eyelids started to feel heavy, so she closed them for a few minutes… So she thought.

- - - _Four Hours Later_ - - -

"Kate, we're here." Ben said. "Kate, wake up."

"Oh… what… we're already here?" Kate said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes. We're here. We have to go." Ben said.

Kate slowly got up and followed Ben off the plane. They grabbed a cab and headed down the road.

**Alright, that's chapter two. Not too much going on. Hope you liked it! :) I'll update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I heard from a couple of you that you want longer chapters, so I'll try by best! Just know this: I am nowhere near a professional writer. This is just for fun… So be nice, please! :) **

**Enjoy Chapter 3! And same as before, I don't own Fairly Legal of any characters from it!**

The cab pulled up to a giant house. Kate had fallen asleep again, despite the ride only being 20 minutes long. Ben tapped her on the shoulder, no response.

"Katie, we're here. You can sleep all you want when we get inside." Ben said.

Kate's eyes opened slowly and she blinked while trying to see clearly.

"Oh, hi. I didn't think the ride was this short." Kate said. She then unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the cab. Ben did the same. They circled around to the back and grabbed their luggage from the trunk. They walked up to the front door, and Ben grabbed the key from his back pocket.

"Come one Ben… It's freezing out here." Kate complained.

"I'm getting there." Ben said. They door then popped open and they walked into a huge living room.

"Holy crap, this is enormous." Kate said.

"Yeah it is." Ben said, lost in his thoughts about the house.

Kate carried her bags up a flight of stairs and only found one room.

"Ben, is this a one or two bedroom house?" Kate yelled down the steps.

"Hold on." Ben said. He walked over to the kitchen and found a pamphlet about the house. He skimmed around until he found the bedroom section.

"_One bedroom house." _

"It's only a one bedroom." Ben yelled back up the stairs to Kate.

She then came back down the stairs. "Are we supposed to _share_ a bed?"

"I guess… Unless that's a problem?" Ben said.

"Uhh, nope. No problem at all." Kate said. Knowing very well that this was going to be one awkward week.

Kate went back upstairs to change into some comfier clothes. She grabbed some yoga pants and a matching tank top from one of her suitcases and headed to the bathroom.

When she emerged, she didn't see Ben anywhere. So she walked downstairs and turned on the TV. She skimmed around the channels until she found a fitness channel. She clicked on it and she started copying the yoga moves that the instructor was doing.

Ben came out of the downstairs bathroom. He walked into the living room and he got wide-eyed and _excited _from the sight he saw in front of him.

Kate stood back up and saw Ben standing there. She knew he was watching her, but she tried to ignore it. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She took the cap off and took a long drink.

"I'm going to go in the hot tub." Ben said as he headed towards the back door. "You can join me if you want."

"I'll see." Kate said as she walked back upstairs. She was cold so she decided to put on a longer sleeved top. When she went back downstairs, she felt lonely. And as much as she didn't want to be in a hot tub with Ben, she went out there anyway. At the moment she walked out, Ben was taking his shirt off. And she couldn't help but stare.

"Kate, you coming in?" Ben asked.

"Uhh, no. I was just seeing what was out here." Kate said now wanting to get in with him.

"Okay. Suit your self." Ben said as he climbed into the water.

"Is it nice?" Kate asked.

"Come feel it." Ben said.

Kate walked over and put just her feet in. Ben then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

* "You just have to have the guts to dive in… Do you?" * Ben said. He then leaned in to kiss her. And surprisingly, she leaned right into it. She kissed him right back. After a few seconds, Kate pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kate said.

"You're not going to hurt me." Ben said. "Remember, I kissed you. Both times."

Kate decided that it was time to jump in. And boy did she jump. She went right for his lips, kissing him passionately. She didn't know why she did this, but it just felt _right._

**Hope you liked it! As always, REVIEW! **

**And the line with * by it belongs to Fairly Legal. I used it from the promo for "Borderline."**

**:)**

**And if it wasn't long enough, I apologize! It's the longest chapter so far… And also, if you guys have any ideas for the story, tell me! I might just work them in! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

A few minutes after kissing, Kate pulled away. She liked Ben, she really did. She just though that she wasn't emotionally stable to be in a relationship right now, especially with Ben. What she needed was to clear her head.

"Ben… I can't do this." Kate said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Uhh, o-okay." Ben said, oddly confused by Kate's sudden rejection.

She got out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel from the outside table. She wrapped it around her shoulders and headed inside. She went upstairs to take a shower. She walked into the bathroom and undressed. After that, she turned on the water and climbed in.

_Kate… Why do you __**always**__ blow things up? Leo was right. I do have a tendency to blow things up. What I really need is to get my priorities straight. Justin and I are divorced. I need to stop seeing him if I ever want to move on. And Ben, he's a sweet guy. But he's also an ambulance chasing money hog. Ugh. This sucks. _Kate thought to herself while scrubbing her hair with the crappy shampoo the house provided.

When she was about to climb out of the shower, she heard a pounding on the door.

"Ben? Is that you?" Kate said.

"Yeah, you want some pizza?" Ben asked.

"Sure. I'll be out in a few." Kate said, thankful he didn't come in. She completely forgot to lock the door when she came in.

When she got out of the shower, she wrapped her self up in a fresh towel. She then realized she didn't bring any clean clothes in with her and that she was going to have to go out there in just a towel.

She slowly creeped out into the hallway, hoping that Ben was nowhere near. She went into the bedroom, shut the door quickly, and locked it.

When she turned around, she saw Ben, in only his underwear.

"Shit, Ben! Why are you in here?" Kate exclaimed.

"It's my bedroom too." Ben simply said.

"Well, can you please leave so I can get dressed?" Kate said, now blushing.

"Yeah." Ben said, grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom.

_Well, I feel like an ass now. _Kate thought.

When Ben came into the bathroom, he saw Kate's clothes still sitting on the floor…

_Shit, I left my bra in the bathroom…_ Kate though as she walked over to that bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Need this?" Ben asked while twirling her bra around.

"Yes!" Kate said. She tried to grab it but Ben pulled it away from her. She kept trying to get it until her towel slipped. She caught it just in time.

"Ben. Give it to me." Kate said, now getting frustrated.

"Fine." Ben said, handing her the bra.

Kate snatched the bra from him and stomped back into the bedroom.

_Wow, she's hot when she's angry. _Ben thought to himself.

Twenty minutes later, Ben finished with his shower and came downstairs. He was surprised to see her asleep on the couch. He walked over to her, and stopped. He just stood there, admiring her. Her soft brown hair. Her big brown eyes. Her pink pajama shorts. Her baggy t-shirt. Just her. He liked her, a lot. He liked every little thing about her, but he was beginning to think that she didn't feel the same.

The TV broke his trance. He turned around to see that The Outsiders was playing. The 1983 classic was one of his favorites. He sat down in the couch to watch the last half hour of it. A couple minutes later, the doorbell rang. He glanced at his watch: 9:25. It must be the pizza man. He grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and opened the door.

"It's going to be ten dollars." The pizza man said.

Ben handed him the money and took the pizza.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The pizza man asked.

"Ha, Kate, no way. She's… complicated." Ben said.

"Oh. Well, she's a cutie." The man replied.

_Yeah, she is. She really is._ Ben thought as the man left.

He carried the box over to the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. He got two pieces from the box and went back to his movie.

Kate then started to squirm. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before noticing Ben.

"Hey sleepy head." Ben said.

"Hey…" Kate said in a sleepy voice.

"The pizza guy came. Do you want a piece?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Kate said.

"So, you like The Outsiders?" Ben asked while getting her pizza.

"Yeah, it's a good movie." Kate replied.

"I know, one of my favorites." Ben said.

_Me too. Oh wow, maybe Ben and I have more in common than I thought. _Kate thought to herself.

Ben came back over with the pizza. They sat there, gnawing away at the pizza until the box was empty.

And before the movie was over, they were asleep. With Kate's head tucked into Ben's shoulder, they stayed there all night.

**Hoped you guys liked chapter four :)**

**REVIEW! Give me your ideas! I WANT THEM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter… I STILL WANT YOUR IDEAS. And reviews! Enjoy :))**

Ben was the first awake. He tried getting up, but realized Kate's arm was draped across him. He didn't want to disturb her, so he just laid there. As he was drifting back to sleep, Kate stirred from her deep sleep and woke up.

"Hey Ben…" She said in a sleepy whisper.

"Hey Kate. Sleep well?" Ben asked.

"Yeah… I did." Kate replied. She then broke from her sleepiness and realized that she was basically on top of Ben. "Crap! Did we sleep like this all night?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yup. You were a couch hog." Ben said.

"Why aren't you freaking out about this? Remember what Leo said before we left? He said relationships don't _ever_ work out between co-workers."

"It seemed to work out between you and Justin." Ben said as he moved Kate out of his way and headed towards the bathroom.

Kate was stricken by Ben's words. Why would he bring Justin into this? This didn't have anything to do with him.

"Ben!" Kate called out. When she didn't hear an answer from him, she got up and knocked on the bathroom door. When there was still no answer, she just opened the door.

"Ben." Kate said. "Why did you bring Justin into this?"

"Kate… I'm done talking about this. You and I… I guess we tried this. Like Leo said… It'll never work." Ben said.

Kate could tell that he was hurt. She could tell for some time now. Whenever Justin was at the firm, Ben avoided him. She started to notice that Ben would also avoid taking cases with her. She basically had to get down on her knees and beg for his help nowadays. And when she left with Justin the other night… She looked back at Ben and saw the pain in his face, even though he tried to hide it. That's Ben. He tries to push his feelings away.

"What if it did work? What if we're the exception?" Kate said.

"We're not. You're still undoubtedly in love with Justin…" Ben said, almost at the point of tearing up. "And besides, we're better as friends… Right?" He tried to say it with a sense of cheerfulness, but Kate saw right through it.

"Yeah… Sure. Better as friends." She then turned and left so Ben wouldn't see the tears that were streaming out of her eyes.

A couple hours later, Kate got back from a meeting. She went out side by the hot tub and sat down on the side of it. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she thought she never would dial… At least with her current emotions.

After a couple of rings, Lauren picked up the phone.

"Lauren! Thank gosh you picked up! I need to talk to you…" Kate said before Lauren could even get one word in.

"Hi Kate. What do you need? How's the business trip going?" Lauren asked.

"Uhh.. That's what I need to talk to you about. The business part of it is perfectly fine. It's Ben." Kate said.

"What about him?" Lauren asked, slightly confused.

"Well… I need to tell you the whole story. When Ben and I worked on that jail case, things got tricky. He kissed me. He asked me out on a date and I stood him up. He went looking for me and when he couldn't find me, he went to Leo's. At midnight! And last night, he kissed me again… I-I might have feelings for him. But I know dating between co-workers is _way_ out of line so I'm not going to do anything about it. I just needed to tell someone." Kate said.

"Oh wow… Well, I just have one thing to say." Lauren paused for a moment. "If you really like Ben, go for it. Just don't let it interfere with your work."

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yes, now I have to go. I have a client." Lauren said.

"Ok! Thanks, bye!" Kate said. She hung up the phone and went back inside.

She plopped down in the couch and turned the TV on. She found How I Met Your Mother so she clicked the channel.

Ten minutes later, Ben came down the stairs. He went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge. After rummaging around for a minute or so, he found some lunchmeat and cheese.

"You want anything?" Ben asked nonchalantly.

"Uhmm… Sure." Kate said.

Ben made two sandwiches and carried them over to the couch. He handed her one plate and went back upstairs to eat his.

"Wait, Ben." Kate said.

"Yeah?" Ben said.

"Do you want this?" She asked.

"Your sandwich?" Ben asked, confused.

"No. _This. Us._" Kate said.

"Of course I do Katie. We just have different things going on in our lives right now. It won't work." Ben replied.

Frustrated, Kate got up and slowly headed towards him.

"And why won't it work?" Kate asked.

"Because you still love Justin!" Ben said.

Again, those words struck Kate. It was a blow right to he heart.

"I don't love Justin. I had sex with him because I hate change! And you're change. You shook me up, you shook up my life, and that scares me half to death." Kate said, gazing into Ben's brown eyes.

He didn't know what to say.

**Yes! That's how I'm ending this chapter. What do you think is going to happen?**

**P.S. (I don't know what's going to happen yet!) **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and ideas! It helped a lot! :)**

**Enjoy!**

He didn't know what to say. There was complete silence. He knew that Kate didn't like changes, but he never would have thought that she was _that _afraid of change.

"I'm sorry… This was a bad idea." Ben finally said, taking a step back to give Kate some space.

Kate just stared at Ben for a few seconds. She knew getting involved with a co-worker would end badly. It always did, and she knew that. There was just something about Ben. But she was done.

"You're right… This was a _terrible_ idea. And it's done now." Kate said softly before passing by Ben and heading upstairs to the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and walked over to the window. She just wanted to go home. But no, she still had another six days with Ben.

_I don't think I can take anymore of this. I'll just call Lauren tomorrow and tell her I'm going home, and that she get send someone else to take my place. Why did I ever think Ben and I would work? Him and I are two completely different people… Maybe I'm just screwed for life in relationships. Mine just never work out. _Kate thought as tears started to drip down her cheeks.

She walked over in front of the mirror and just looked at her self.

_Okay Kate. Go in the bedroom, grab your pajamas, head to the couch, and just sleep. You'll wake up and everything will be fine again. You'll be back in the office with no men to distract you. You'll be back to doing what you do best. Working. Helping people. Not confusing yourself._

She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. She then hurried into the bedroom to grab her pajamas but found Ben asleep in the bed.

He stirred. "Katie, is that you?" Ben whispered while squinting his eyes at her.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm just getting my pajamas." Kate replied. "Can I turn the light on?"

"Yeah…" Ben said while laying his head back down on the pillow.

Kate found her pajamas and went back to the bathroom. She quickly changed and walked out into the hallway.

"Kate, where are you going?" Ben asked.

"Downstairs." Kate replied firmly.

"You can sleep with me… I don't bite." Ben said.

"Fine…" Kate said. She walked back into the bedroom and crawled under the covers on the opposite side of the bed.

She laid down and started to think about her memories with Ben. The night at the bar where they had flirted with each other. When she had met him _again_ at the office. Their first case together. His face on that stupid bus ad. When they held hands. When he kissed her as the elevator closed on him. When she stood him up for Justin… When he kissed her in the hot tub. When they fell asleep on the couch together. And now them sharing a bed. She had a lot of memories with Ben. He was something special. And she knew that.

She was just afraid of what could happen. What would happen if they did date, and they broke up? Would things be weird at the office? Would they ever be friends again? Would she be left broken hearted? Would he?

_And this is why my relationships never last… I over think everything. Why can't I just… dive in? Like Ben said… Why do I have to analyze every little detail of every situation? Why can't I just be happy for once? _

While thinking about all of this, Kate fell asleep.

**I know not much happened between the two of them this chapter, but Kate realized a lot, and that will defiantly come into play soon. ;) **

**Well, review and send me your ideas! Please? :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! I decided to upload two chapters at once, so there are no reviews for the last chapter. BUT… Review anyway :) Enjoy!  
**

When Kate woke up the next morning, it was quiet. She looked over at Ben. He was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

"I could get used to waking up like this…" Kate mumbled to herself, unaware that Ben was listening.

"So could I…" Ben said.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake!" Kate said, startled by Ben.

"Yeah, I am." Ben said. He then turned over on his back so he was facing the ceiling like Kate was.

"You know something Ben?" Kate asked. "We may be _very_ different people… But we have a lot in common. We both are terrible at relationships… We…Well, I like being with you, and I think you like being with me. We both think that this is a bad idea. And maybe it is. But if it were, for some odd reason, to work… We need to at least give it a try. I mean, you never know… This could be something great."

"…Or something bad." Ben said. "Kate, I don't want to hurt you, and I think that is this ends, which it most likely will, it's going to end badly. And I won't be able to live with myself if I ever broke your heart."

"Ben. I want this. I know you do too. And I know this will most likely end badly… But we'll never know unless we try. And we need to try." Kate replied.

"I-I don't know Katie…" Ben said.

Kate didn't know what to do.

She stood up. "Ben, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Ben asked, slightly confused.

"Just trust me." Kate said.

They went down the stairs and Kate opened the door. They both walked outside and Kate locked the door.

"Can I at least get dressed? It's freezing out here." Ben asked, standing in just his boxers.

"You can get your clothes when you agree to try this." Kate said. She put the key in her bra and stood there, staring at Ben.

"Kate… I told you… I don't know yet." Ben said.

"Then I guess we won't go inside." Kate said while sitting down on the concrete in just a t-shirt and her underwear.

"Aren't you cold?" Ben asked through his chattering teeth.

"I'm fine." Kate said.

"Well I'm not…" Ben said. "Fine. We can try this. Please just let me back inside!"

"Fine." Kate said, pulling the key out and opening the door.

Ben hurried to the couch and buried himself under a couple of blankets.

"So… Are we a couple? Or what?" Ben asked from his blanket cocoon.

"Not yet. You have to _properly _take me to dinner… And of course there is the whole 'virtue' situation." Kate said while winking at him.

Just the thought of having sex with Kate sent chills though Ben's body.

"Uhh… Well, what about dinner tonight?" Ben asked.

"Sounds perfect." Kate said with a smile on her face. "I'm going to take a shower and then we have to go to that meeting for the case."

"Right…" Ben said.

While Kate was in the shower, Ben called Leo. After a couple of rings, Leo picked up.

"Hey buddy! How's the trip going?" Leo asked.

"Well… You were right. She wants us together. We're having dinner tonight." Ben replied.

"Awesome dude! Are you two going to… You know…." Leo said.

"DUDE. I don't know… I haven't in a while… I want to, don't get me wrong. But would it ruin the relationship if we do it too early?" Ben asked. He could barely believe he was asking _some else_ for sex advice.

"It could… But you two can handle it." Leo said.

"Thanks dude. Hey, I got to go." Ben replied.

"Bye. And good luck!" Leo said as he hung up the phone.

Just as Ben ended his phone call, Kate came down the stairs holding her dress so it wouldn't fall down.

"Ben! I need you to zip up me dress for me, pleeeease?" Kate said, dragging the word please.

"Uh… Sure." Ben said, dazed by the sigh of Kate in the unzipped dress. As he started to zip up the dress, he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra… And then his mind started to wonder…

"Ben! Your turn, go get in the shower." Kate said, breaking into his thoughts.

"Right! Yeah." Ben said. _Care to join me? _Ben thought just to himself… He would love to shower with her… But they aren't that far in their relationship…yet.

After Ben's quick shower, he came out of the bathroom holding a towel around his waist.

"Shit… Kate!" Ben yelled from the stairs. "Where did I put my extra suit?"

Kate heard him from the downstairs bathroom so she hurried out. She walked quickly but came to a halt when she saw Ben in just his towel. She started walking slower towards him. She walked up the steps until she was only a foot away from him.

"What are you looking for Ben?" Kate asked, slowly looking him up and down,

"My suit. The extra one I brought. I can't find it." Ben said, noticing her wandering eyes.

"I haven't seen it… Just wear the one you wore a couple days ago." Kate replied.

"I can't do that! It's dirty." Ben said. "Dammit… What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, we can reschedule the meeting for tomorrow and we can wash your suit?" Kate asked.

"Do it!" Ben said right away.

"Okay… I'll go call them real quick." Kate said. "Oh, just wait there." She then walked down the stairs and grabbed her phone from the kitchen.

After the phone call, she walked back to Ben, who was still dripping wet.

"Okay. Meeting canceled for today. What do you want to do now?" Kate asked.

"Well, can I get dressed?" Ben asked.

"Fine." Kate replied.

Ben walked into the bedroom, and put his boxers on. Before he could put anything else on, Kate entered the room.

"That's enough." Kate said.

Ben just looked at her, very confused.

Kate grabbed his hand and walked him over to the bed. She pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Oh… I get it now." Ben said.

Kate smirked at him as she noticed the bulge in his boxers. Before anything got too serious, they both repositioned themselves. Ben in the middle of the bed, and Kate on top of him.

_This is going to be interesting_. Ben thought as his heart started to race.

**End of that chapter! Now, as always, review.**

**But, I'm new to writing about the whole "sex" thing… So, I _NEED_ your advice on how to write it. And your ideas would be lovely! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I'm taking the advice from one specific review… Enjoy. :)**

They both just started into each other's eyes. Kate was ready. It had been a while since Kate had some _fun_. Same for Ben. But Ben had something different in mind.

"Kate…" Ben said.

"Yes Ben?" Kate asked.

"I'm not going to do this. You deserve something special, not just sex. We'll have dinner tonight. You're going to get the _full_ experience." Ben said. Kate looked shocked, and to Ben's surprise, tears started to puddle up in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds before responding. "You… No one has ever done something so sweet for me before. Thank you, Ben." She then kissed him and got off of him. "I'm going to go shopping, and when I come back, we'll have our date. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Ben said. He also got up. He put his sweatpants on.

"You know, you look nice in sweatpants." Kate said as she walked out the door, stopping to wink at him.

Ben smiled and headed down stairs. He went to kitchen to find something he could make later for their date. He found some noodles in the pantry, along with some sauce. _Spaghetti._ Ben thought. _Spaghetti sounds good._

After he decided on spaghetti, he walked back upstairs to finish getting ready. He walked into the bedroom and found Kate's phone left on the dresser. He pressed the home button to see a text from Justin. Ben knew better than to read her texts, but he couldn't help himself.

"_Kate, why did you did you ditch me for dinner the other night? I picked you up at the office, and then you just wanted to go home. Is it Grogan?"_

Ben was stunned. She skipped dinner with Justin, and it might have been for him. He was tempted to read farther back, but he turned the phone off and set it back down. He put an old t-shirt on and went back downstairs. He grabbed his laptop from the dining table and carried over to the couch. He went to and typed in _how to impress a girl on the first date._

He clicked on the first link that popped up. He skimmed the information, not really reading it.

_Screw this. I'll just put the good old Ben moves on her, and she'll melt right into my hands._

Meanwhile, Kate was searching for a new dress to wear on her date. She wanted something that would make Ben go wild. Red. Red was a good color to wear on first dates, right? White could get too messy. Black was too formal. Red it was. So, she walked up to the store clerk.

"Wear are the red dresses?" Kate asked.

"Straight, then take a right." The clerk replied.

Kate listened to the clerk's directions. She found many red dresses. She skimmed the racks until she found a little strapless red dress. She grabbed in and headed to the dressing rooms.

She put the dress on, and looked in the mirror. It was a simple dress, really. It ended about five inches above her knees. She wanted an opinion from someone else. So, she walked out of her dressing room, and back into the store. She found a younger looking woman looking at the same dresses she was looking at.

"Excuse me, miss?" Kate asked

"May I help you?" The woman replied.

"Yes, I have a date tonight, and I need an opinion on my dress?" Kate said.

"Looks great." The woman said.

"Thanks!" Kate said as she turned and walked back to the dressing room. She put her work dress back on and headed toward the checkout counter. She handed the woman her credit card and left with her new dress. Now, _shoes._

Back at the house, Ben had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door. He walked down in his towel and opened the door. A deliveryman was standing there holding the dozen of roses he ordered for Kate. He handed the guy the fifteen dollars and put the roses on the counter. He then went back upstairs to get dressed.

He thought he'd go a little more casual today. He put on his best pair of jeans, and a button-up flannel shirt. He then proceeded to do his hair. He did the usual. He also brushed his teeth and put in a fresh piece of mint gum. He wanted nice breath for what might happen later at their date.

As he walked downstairs, Kate came in the front door.

"Ready for our date?" Ben asked.

"Let me get dressed!" Kate said as she scurried up the stairs.

She put her new red dress on, and her new matching heels. She brushed through her hair quickly and re-did her bangs in a braid and clipped it off to side as she usually does.

She started walking down the stairs, and Ben's mouth gasped open.

"I'm ready." Kate said.

**End of chapter eight! I'll try to wrap this story up with ten chapters, but I don't know if that'll happen…**

**Review and send me your ideas! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I didn't get many reviews, but it's date time! Enjoy!**

Kate finished her walk down the stairs, and walked up to Ben. He just stared at her. He admired how her red dress hugged her curves, how long eyelashes moved up and down. She was beautiful, but he was just too scared to tell her that.

"Wow… You look really nice." Ben awkwardly said.

"Thank you! You look very handsome as well." Kate said while poking him in the chest.

"Right this way Ms. Reed." Ben said as he ushered her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her. After she was seated, he walked back into the kitchen to get their food. He came over to the table with two plates of spaghetti and some breadsticks. He set them down and went back for the wine. He grabbed a brand new bottle of red wine and two glasses. He brought them over to the table.

"Wine?" Kate asked "Very classy…"

"Thank you." Ben said after he sat down opposite of Kate.

"So, you made all this by yourself?" She asked.

"Yes. I did." Ben replied. "Surprised?"

"Of course not. You did cook breakfast everyday that we've been here." Kate said.

"Good point… And I'll be sure to remember, fried. Over easy. That's how you like your eggs." Ben said, making sure to make eye contact with her.

After a few seconds of eye contact, Kate looked back down at her spaghetti. _Wow… Ben cooked for me. Justin never did this… All he ever did was work late on cases. Maybe Ben and I are the exception… _Kate thought as tears welled up in her eyes. But these tears were different. She wasn't crying over Justin. She was crying because she was finally _over _Justin.

Ben noticed these tears, and decided to speak up. "Kate, what's wrong?"

She stuttered trying to get the words out. "I realized something Ben. Something about myself." She stopped and looked longingly at the man across from her. "I've finally moved on. I'm over Justin. And it's because of you. You helped me realize that he isn't the one for me." She paused once more before finishing. "You are."

Ben was shocked. Did she really just tell him that he was the one for her?

"Well…. I'm glad I could help." Ben said.

After dinner, they moved to the couch to watch a movie. Kate was sure to bring the wine with them. Ben had rented Iron Man on Netflix. It had the action that he loved, and the romance that Kate would most likely want.

"Ohhhhh, what are we watching?" Kate said, on her second glass of wine.

"Iron Man." Ben said.

After watching about 45 minutes of the movie, Kate said, "Oh Ben! Look at those two! They're such a cute couple!" Kate was now on her third glass of wine, so she wasn't fully thinking about what she was saying. "I want us to be that cute of a couple. You know what I mean? They obviously like each other, they just won't admit it."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about Katie." Ben said. He looked over at his date for the night. She looked beautiful in the low light of the living room. He wanted to preserve this moment forever.

When the movie was over, it was about 10:30 and Kate was asleep in Ben's lap.

"Katie, the movies over." Ben whispered.

When she didn't move, he picked her up and carried her upstairs into their bedroom. He laid her down on her side of the bed. He then took his shirt and pants off and climbed in next to her. He didn't think she was awake, but then she sat up.

"What happened to the movie?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It was over. You fell asleep so I carried you upstairs." Ben replied.

"Oh." Kate said. She then got out of bed, took her dress off. Standing with her bra and underwear on, she asked "Hey Ben, can I wear one of your t-shirts?"

"Sure." He replied.

So, she walked over and grabbed the first t-shirt she saw from his suitcase. She slipped it on and got back into bed.

They both lay there staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Ben." Kate said.

"Yeah?" He said as he turned his head so he was facing her.

She didn't reply to him. She just kissed him and whispered, "Thank you for tonight." Then she turned on her side and went to sleep.

"Your welcome." Ben muttered just to himself. And with that, he also fell asleep.

**Well guys, that's chapter nine. I'm going to try to finish it up with the next chapter. Review please? And give your ideas on how to end it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and your ideas! So, I'm going to try to end this chapter, although I'm not sure if I can! *Fingers crossed***

**TEN**

When Kate woke up the next morning, she realized it was the day she had to leave this wonderful house. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here forever, with Ben. She liked him, and she was curious as to what would happen when they returned to San Francisco. She wondered if her and Ben would actually start a relationship… or what.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ben woke up.

"Sleep good?" Ben asked, stretching his arms out.

"Yes, I did." Kate said, leaning over to him to give him a kiss.

"Mmmm, I could get used to those." Ben said.

"So could I." Kate said. "Ben… What's going to happen between us when we go back?"

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"You know what I'm talking about. Are you and I going to try this relationship thing?" She said.

"Do you want to?" Ben asked.

"Of course I do!" Kate replied.

"Good. But, I'd rather not tell everyone at the office." Ben said.

"Oh, agreed!" Kate said.

Kate then got up and grabbed her last pair of clothes.

"Shit." She muttered to herself.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"I forgot a shirt to wear for today." Kate said.

"You can wear one of my other t-shirts, I brought about ten of them." Ben replied.

"Thanks." Kate said as she grabbed one of Ben's old law school t-shirts from his bag. "I'm going to go take a shower real quick. What time is the flight?"

"It's in two hours." Ben replied.

Then Kate walked into the bathroom, set them clothes down, and turned the faucet on. She took Ben's t-shirt off that she slept in, her underwear, and her bra. She climbed in the shower and let the water cover her.

When she got out of the shower, she put a towel around her. Then she heard her phone ringing, but it was still in the bedroom. She opened the door and went to find her phone, but stopped when she heard Ben talking.

"Oh hey Justin! Yeah, Katie's in the shower, I can take a message and tell her if you want." Ben said.

After a short pause, Ben continued talking.

"Ok, sounds good. Bye."

"Ben, why did you just answer my phone?" Kate asked.

"Because it was ringing." Ben replied.

"What did Justin say?" She said.

"He didn't say anything. He just old me he'd call you later." Ben paused. "You're not still seeing him, are you?"

His eyes were pleading.

"No, Ben. No." Kate said, walking closer to him. "I am done with Justin. You're my number one."

"You're my number one too." Ben said, kissing her on the forehead and bringing her into a tight embrace.

An hour later, they were packed and ready to go. Kate grabbed her suitcases and walked out the door. She put her bags in the trunk of the taxi she had called earlier and went back inside to find Ben.

"Come on Ben!" She yelled from the doorway. "We need to get going."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ben mumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs.

Ben walked past her and also put his things in the trunk. She locked the door and walked next to taxi.

"I'm going to miss this place." Kate said, grabbing a hold of Ben's hand.

Ben looked down at the two of their hands intertwined. _Wow, maybe Kate Reed is going to commit to someone other than Justin. And that someone is me._

"Yeah, me too." He said.

Kate then released his hand and got into the backseat, moving over to make room for Ben.

- - - _At Reed & Reed_ - - -

"Hey Leo." Lauren said. "When are Ben and Kate scheduled to be back?"

"They're plane should be leaving soon, so they should be back by lunch." Leo replied.

"Thanks." She said. "And hey, have you noticed anything going on between them?"

"Uhm, not really, no." Leo lied.

"Ok, thanks." Lauren said, walking away from Leo's desk and back into her own office.

When the airplane landed, Kate and Ben grabbed their things and headed for his car. They put their things in the trunk, and climbed into their seats.

They didn't talk much on the way home. Kate was tired, Ben was concentrating on the road. She wondered if this relationship was going to work out. She wanted it to.

They went to Kate's first. Ben got out and helped her with her things.

They carried them inside and set them down.

"I have to go back to office." Kate said. "Will you give me a ride?" She smiled at him.

"Of course." Ben said. "You really should learn how to drive. I can teach you."

"No thanks, I'll just stick to bugging you and Leo for rides." She replied.

"Suit your self." Ben said.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of Reed & Reed. Kate got out first went straight to the bathrooms. When she walked into the hallway for the restrooms, Justin came out of the men's one.

"Hey, Justin." Kate said. "You needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, it was just for a case. Not important." He replied. "You didn't go to that law school. Whose shirt is that?"

"Uhh, it's Ben's. I just forgot to-" Kate was interrupted.

"You're seeing him, aren't you?" Justin said.

"Justin…" Kate started. "Just don't tell anyone, ok?" She paused before continuing. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I knew that it wouldn't have worked out between us again anyways."

They were interrupted when Ben walked into the same hallway as them.

Justin walked up to Ben. "Take care of her." Then he walked away.

Ben looked at Kate. "He knows?"

"Yeah, he doesn't care though." She replied.

"Ok, good." Ben said, grabbing Kate by hips. "You know Katie… Bathroom sex is a big turn on for me." He said jokingly.

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "You're so goofy."

Ben went in to kiss her before realizing they were at the office.

"Oh just kiss me." Kate whispered.

Ben listened. They stood there in whole view of the office, kissing. But they didn't care. They had both finally gotten what they want. Each other. They both knew it was going to be a bumpy road, but it was worth it. And even if they don't know it yet, they do love each other, and they need each other.

After their kiss, they walked back out into the lobby.

"You know what, let's just go to your house for the day." Kate said.

"Sounds great to me." Ben replied.

And the two of them walked through the doors, holding on to one another's hand.

**Well, I guess that's it. I had so much trouble trying to write this chapter, so please, tell me what you think of it!**

**And I want to write more stories, so give me your ideas! :)**

**I'd also like to thank all of you that continuously read this story, thank you so much! **


End file.
